Blue's Clues - Fanfiction - Our Appreciation Ceremony! (Special)
by Aartman7141999
Summary: This is the 10th fanfiction story of one of my favorite shows: Blue's Clues!


**Credit goes to fazbearfan99 from DeviantArt for the story assistance! I hope you enjoy reading! :D**

 **Premise:** Today's our annual Blue's Clues Appreciation Ceremony where we dedicate the four people who've helped us all out in our adventures: You, Blue, Joe, and last but not least, the pawprint! Each of our friends are giving the four of them the greatest gifts ever, all except for the pawprint. So, in order to do something nice for the pawprint for all its help, we play an extra special game of Blue's Clues by letting the pawprint itself play! Hooray!

 _[Opening shot; fade into a blue curtain backdrop where a piece of cardboard labeled "Our Appreciation Ceremony!" that's being helded by strings drops down into view; various children can be heard cheering and applauding. After a few seconds, the cardboard rises back up as the curtains opens up to reveal the front of the house as Mailbox, wearing a bowtie, extends into view.]_

 **Mailbox:** _[to the viewers]_ Hi! You're just in time for the appreciation ceremony. We're awarding our good friends for all their hard work helping us through all our adventures. _[turns to the door; calling]_ Joe. They're here! _[extends away o.c.]_

 **Joe:** _[from o.c.]_ Really? Okay, I'll be right there!

 _[On the end of this line, the camera zooms in on the front door. The door opens to reveal Joe, in his blue squared shirt, Blue, and everyone else inside the living room; the living room features the Thinking Chair in the middle, the picture frame that has a blue background picture of an award, in the right, and their friend, Sidetable Drawer—in her animate form, in the left.]_

 **Joe:** You're here!

 **All:** Hi! / You're here! / Hello!

 **Blue:** _[hops into view; barks "Hi!"]_

 **Joe:** Do you know what day it is? _[the viewers responded]_ Today is our appreciation ceremony!

 _[On the end of this line, everyone celebrates as balloons and confetti drop down on the floor; a triumphant fanfare can be heard playing!]_

 **Joe:** It's a special ceremony that honors people who helps others. _[everyone clamored in agreement]_ And today, everyone's honoring four certain people whose been a big help in our entire lives!  
 **Blue:** _[nods in agreement; barks "That's right!"]_  
 **Joe:** _[indicates Blue]_ Blue for always suggesting a game of Blue's Clues for us to find three clues in order to find the answer to a question...  
 **Blue:** _[nods in agreement; barks "Uh-huh!"]_  
 **Joe:** _[indicates himself]_ ...me for always _drawing_ the clues to help us remember what they look like in order to put them together...  
 **Blue:** _[nods in agreement; barks "Of course!"]_  
 **Joe:** _[indicates the viewers]_ ...and you for always helping us _find_ the clues, figuring out the answer, and solving different problems on our adventures!  
 **Blue:** _[nods in agreement; barks "That's so true!"]_  
 **Joe:** But there's someone else that's been a really big help to all of us in their adventures...  
 **All:** Really? / There is? / Who is it?

 **Joe:** ...the pawprint! Because if it wasn't for the pawprint itself, we couldn't figure out what the three clues look like in order for all of us to combine them together to find every answer to Blue's Clues!

 **All:** Oh, yeah! / That is true! / I remember now! / That must've been really great!  
 **Mr. Salt:** Well, congratulations for all your help!

 **Mrs. Pepper:** That's right!

 **Tickety:** And we have something special for all of you!  
 **Shovel:** Yeah!  
 **Pail:** Look! _[hops on over to the camera along with Shovel]_

 _[Shovel and Pail hold up a chart of some head drawings of each of their friends: Blue, Joe, the viewers, and the pawprint.]_

 **Shovel:** We put together some drawings of you guys!

 _[During the next line, Joe begins describing each of the following head drawings as each of them began to shake; a jingling sound is heard.]  
_ **Joe:** Oh! _[turns back to the viewers]_ It's a chart! _[glances back at the chart]_ Look! _[points to the chart]_ There's Blue, me, you, and the pawprint! Cool!

 **Pail:** That's right!  
 **Shovel:** And we have something else special for all of you...  
 **Joe:** Really! What is it!

 **Pail:** Well, it's a surprise. You'll have to wait until later!

 **Joe:** Ooh! _[simultaneously]_ A surprise!  
 **Blue:** _[simultaneously; barks "A surprise!"]_

 **Joe:** That's great to hear! _[confused]_ But what about the pawprint?  
 **Pail:** Well, we- _[stops for a second]_ Uh... _[turns to everyone else]_ Does anyone know?  
 **Tickety:** I don't think so.  
 **Shovel:** No.  
 **Slippery:** I don't think we got anything for the pawprint.  
 **Pail:** _[frantic]_ Uh-oh! We forgot to give the pawprint a gift!  
 **All (except for Pail):** We did?!  
 **Joe:** Oh, no! _[turns back to the viewers]_ This is terrible; what are we going to do? If the pawprint doesn't get the greatest gift ever, then our appreciation ceremony will be ruined!  
 **Blue:** _[frantically nods in agreement; barks "That's right!"]_

 **Joe:** You know, we need to do something for the pawprint. It deserves a little something for all the help it gave to us.

 _[Everyone clamored in agreement.]  
_ **Mailbox:** But what can we do?

 **Blue:** _[excitedly; barks "I know!"]  
_ **Joe:** _[turns back to the viewers; proudly]_ Blue's always thinking! _[turns to Blue]_ What is it?

 _[Blue then runs up towards the camera, and places a blue pawprint on the screen; a cymbal roll sound is heard—meaning it's time to play another one of Blue's Clues!]_

 **Joe:** _[runs up to the pawprint; shrugs]_ Blue always knows.  
 _[The music starts playing "We Are Gonna Play Blue's Clues" as Joe begins to swing his arms while everyone else began to start dancing.]_  
 **Joe:**  
 _We are gonna play Blue's Clues._  
 _'Cause it's a really great game!_  
 _Yeah!_  
 _[The music ends with Joe giving the viewers two thumbs-up on the last verse.]  
_ **Joe:** We'll play Blue's Clues to figure it out! Cool! Now remember, Blue's pawprint will be on the clues. _[opens and closes his hands]_ Blue's Clues! _[turns to the pawprint]_ Happy Appreciation Ceremony, Pawprint!

 **Blue:** _[pops up; barks "Happy Appreciation Ceremony, Pawprint!"]_

 **Pawprint:** _[hops in excitement; squeaks "Why thank you!"]_

 **Joe:** No problem! Oh, and although it's great to see you here, we have to play Blue's Clues now.  
 _[On the end of this line, the pawprint's toes began to droop down, much to Joe's confusion as he turns back to the viewers.]  
_ **Joe:** What's wrong with the pawprint?  
 **Blue:** Bow?  
 **Viewers:** It's feeling sad.

 **Joe:** Sad? _[to the pawprint]_ Pawprint. Are you feeling sad?

 **Pawprint:** _[sadly nods; squeaks "Yes."]_

 **Joe:** Well, why are you feeling sad?  
 **Pawprint:** _[to Joe; squeaks "Because I want to play Blue's Clues with you guys."]_  
 **Joe:** _[realizes]_ Oh. _[turns back to the viewers]_ The pawprint's sad because it wants to play Blue's Clues too. _[the pawprint sadly squeaks in agreement]_ Do you think we should let the pawprint play Blue's Clues with us?  
 **Viewers:** Yes!

 **Joe:** Okay. _[to the pawprint]_ Alright, Pawprint. You can play Blue's Clues with us!

 _[On the end of this line, the pawprint's toes rise up as it brightens up after Joe offers it to play Blue's Clues with them.]  
_ **Pawprint:** _[to Joe; squeaks "Really!"]  
_ **Joe:** Yup!  
 **Pawprint:** _[hops excitedly; squeaks "Hooray!"]_  
 _[The music starts playing "We Are Gonna Play Blue's Clues" again as Joe and the pawprint began to start dancing again.]_  
 **Pawprint:**  
 _[squeaks " I'm gonna play Blue's Clues.  
'Cause it's a really great game!  
Yeah! "]_  
 _[The music ends with Joe and the pawprint giving the viewers a bow on the last-verse.]_

 **Joe:** _[to the pawprint]_ Okay, Pawprint. Remember, you will be on the clues. _[starts opening and closing his hands for the signature move]_ Blue's Clues!  
 **Pawprint:** _[opens and closes its toes; squeaks "Blue's Clues?"]  
_ **Joe:** Precisely! _[turns back to the viewers]_ You know what we need to play Blue's Clues? Our Handy-Dandy...  
 **Viewers:** Notebook!  
 **Pawprint:** _[hops in agreement; squeaks "Notebook!"]_  
 **Joe:** Notebook! _[points to Sidetable behind him]_ Let's go! _[walks on over to Sidetable along with the pawprint]_  
 _[Cut to a medium long shot of Sidetable Drawer as Joe and the pawprint come down into view.]_

 **Sidetable Drawer:** Hey, Joe! Happy Appreciation Ceremony Day!

 **Joe:** Happy Appreciation Ceremony Day to you too, Sidetable!  
 **Sidetable Drawer:** Hey, Joe. Why did you bring the pawprint here?

 **Joe:** Well, we're letting the pawprint play Blue's Clues because today is its Appreciation Ceremony Day.

 **Sidetable Drawer:** Oh, okay! _[opens her drawer]_ Here's your notebook!

 _[Joe reaches into Sidetable's drawer and pulls out the notebook; a ding of a chime is heard. Sidetable closes her drawer.]_

 **Joe:** Thanks, Sidetable!  
 _[The music starts playing "The Blue's Clues Theme Song" as Joe and the pawprint turn back to the viewers.]  
_ **Joe:** To play Blue's Clues, - _[indicates the pawprint]_ \- we've gotta find the...  
 **Viewers:** Pawprint!

 **Joe:** Oh, - _[indicates the pawprint]_ \- the pawprint! Right! And that's our first...

 **Viewers:** Clue!  
 **Pawprint:** _[hops in curiosity; squeaks "A clue?"]_  
 **Viewers:** A clue!  
 **Joe:** _[begins to run o.c. to the right along with the pawprint]_ Then we put it in our...

 **Viewers:** Notebook!  
 _[Cut to a full shot of the living room where Joe and the pawprint come into view; the picture frame now has a blue background picture of some dark blue stars. During the song, Blue joins in and starts doing something whenever Joe says/sings the following words: she raises her ears up when Joe sings "Blue's Clues", pulls out Joe's notebook with her mouth when he says "Notebook", and copies Joe's movements when he sings "Think."]_

 **Joe:**

 _Because they're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues!_

 _We've gotta find another pawprint._

 _[the pawprint hops in response]_

 _That's our second clue!_

 _We put it in our notebook._

 _[Blue pulls out Joe's notebook with her mouth]_

 _'Cause they're whose clues? Blue's Clues!_

 _We've gotta find the last pawprint._

 _[the pawprint hops in response again]_

 _That's the third clue!_

 _We put it in our notebook._

 _[Blue pulls out Joe's notebook with her mouth again]_

 _'Cause they're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues!_

 _You know what to do!_

 _Sit down in our Thinking Chair._

 _[Cut to a medium long shot of Joe sitting down on the Thinking Chair with the pawprint and Blue sitting by both of the arms.]_

 **Joe:**

 _And think, think, think!_

 _[Pull back where Joe gets up from the Thinking Chair as the pawprint followed suit.]_

 **Joe:**

 _'Cause when we use our minds._

 _And take a step at a time._

 _We can do anything..._

 _[Joe and the pawprint both duck down as Blue leaps toward the camera.]_

 **Blue:**

 _Ba-bow!_

 **Pawprint:** _[pops up; squeaks " That we wanna do! "]_

 _[The theme song ends with the pawprint giving the viewers jazz hands after the last verse.]_

 **Joe:** _[also pops up]_ Are you up for a game of Blue's Clues to figure out what we should do for the pawprint on our Appreciation Ceremony? _[the viewers responded]_ You are? Fantastic! _[points o.c. left]_ I'll go check this way! _[heads o.c. left]_  
 _[On the end of this line, Blue pokes her head from o.c. right.]  
_ **Blue:** _[gestures the pawprint to follow her; barks "Oh, pawprint. Come here!"]  
_ **Pawprint:** _[turns to the viewers; squeaks "Come on!"]_

 _[The pawprint heads o.c. right along with Blue. Cut to the bedroom as Blue and the pawprint come into view; the bedroom features the purple picture frame that has a golden background picture of a trophy and a miniature theater stage.]_  
 **Blue:** _[to the pawprint; barks "Pawprint."]_  
 **Pawprint:** _[to Blue; squeaks "Yes?"]  
[Blue whispers something to the pawprint as it squeaks in agreement. After a few seconds, the pawprint places itself on the stage as Blue hops o.c. left; a cymbal roll sound is heard.]  
_ **Viewers:** A clue!

 **Joe:** _[from o.c.]_ A clue? _[comes into view]_ Did I just hear you say you found a clue? Where is it?

 **Viewers:** Behind you!  
 _[Joe turns himself around to see that the pawprint placed itself on the stage; a drum roll sound is heard.]_

 **Joe:** Oh, my goodness! The pawprint placed itself as a clue on this... _[glances back at the stage]_ ...stage! Well, we need our Handy-Dandy...  
 **Viewers:** Notebook!

 **Joe:** _[pulls out his notebook]_ Notebook! _[a ding of a chime is heard; takes out the crayon and opens the notebook]_ So, let's draw a stage! _[looks at his notebook]_

 _[Cut to a close-up of the first blank notebook page where a tuba can be heard tooting as Joe prepares to write down the first clue: A Stage.]_

 **Joe:** _[from o.c.]_ Let's draw a rectangle like this for the top of the stage... _[draws a rectangle to make the top of the stage]_ ...a line that swoops down, squiggles across, then goes back up for the curtains... _[draws a line that swoops down, squiggles across, then goes back up to make the curtains]_ ...add some lines... _[draws some lines inside the curtains]_ ...the stage floor... _[draws the stage door underneath the curtains]_ ...and we have a stage. _[close-up of him holding his notebook]_ So, our first clue is a stage.

 _[The camera turns up slightly where an image of the stage drawing rises above Joe's left side as he looks up; grand piano chords are heard pressing rhythmically. Joe turns back to the viewers.]_  
 **Joe:** So what should we do for the pawprint with the clue stage? _[points to the stage drawing as it enlarges before it reduces]_ What do you think?  
 _[The camera turns down slightly as the image descends back into the notebook as the viewers respond to the question.]_

 **Joe:** That's an interesting idea. _[closes his notebook]_ But let's find the other two clues and see if we're right.

 **Mr. Salt:** _[from o.c.]_ Joe! Blue!  
 **Joe:** _[points o.c. left]_ Ooh! _[heads o.c. left]_

 _[Cut to the kitchen counter where Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper are at as Joe and Blue come into view.]_  
 **Joe:** _[to Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper]_ You called?  
 **Blue:** _[to Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper; barks "You called?"]_

 **Mr. Salt:** Yes. We called you here because we have a surprise for Blue!

 **Joe:** _[surprised]_ For Blue?  
 **Blue:** _[surprised; barks "For me?"]_  
 **Mrs. Pepper:** _[nods]_ But of course!  
 **Joe:** What is it?  
 **Blue:** _[anticipated; barks "Yeah!"]_

 **Mr. Salt:** Well, in order to find out... _[hands Blue a list]_ ...you'll have to complete a scavenger hunt.

 **Joe:** A scavenger hunt?  
 **Blue:** _[barks "A scavenger hunt?"]  
_ **Mr. Salt:** Yes! A scavenger hunt!

 **Joe:** _[turns to the viewers]_ In order to find out what Blue's surprise is, we'll have to complete a scavenger hunt. _[to Mr. Salt]_ What's on the list?

 **Blue:** _[to Mr. Salt]_ Bow?

 **Mr. Salt:** On this list, there are ten white candles with red stripes... _[the candles drawing shakes; a jingling sound is heard]_ ...four blue cupcakes... _[the cupcakes drawing shakes; a jingling sound is heard again]_ ...and one big blue cake. _[the cake drawing shakes; a jingling sound is heard once again]  
_ **Joe:** _[points to each of the pictures one-by-one]_ Ten white candles with red stripes, four blue cupcakes, and one big blue cake!

 **Mrs. Pepper:** That's right!  
 **Mr. Salt:** Good luck!  
 _[Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper hops left o.c. as Joe and Blue turn to the viewers.]  
_ **Joe:** We need to find all the things on this list.  
 **Blue:** _[nods in agreement; barks "We sure do!"]_  
 **Joe:** Will you help us find all these things on our list? _[the viewers responded]_ You will? Great! _[turns to Blue]_ Okay, Blue! So what's the first thing we need to find?

 **Blue:** _[points to the candles drawing; barks "We need to find ten white candles with red stripes."]_

 **Joe:** Okay! _[turns back to the viewers]_ So, the first thing we need to find are ten white candles with red stripes! _[darts his eyes back and forth; points o.c. left]_ Come on! _[heads o.c. left along with Blue]  
[Cut to the other side of the kitchen counter as Joe and Blue come into view; it has three different sets of candles: one red with green stripes, one that's plain white, and one white with red stripes; Joe and Blue are oblivious as they continue looking around the kitchen.]  
_ **Viewers:** The candles! Right there!

 **Joe:** _[looks at the candles]_ There they are! _[crouches down along with Blue]_  
 _[Cut to a close-up of the kitchen counter where Joe and Blue look at the three different sets of candles.]  
_ **Joe:** Okay! So which of these candles are white with red stripes?  
 **Blue:** Bow?  
 **Viewers:** Those! Right there! _[the white candles with red stripes started shaking; a jingling sound is heard]  
[During the next line, Blue pulls out a marker and puts a check mark next to the candles drawing on the list.]_

 **Joe:** Oh, yeah! _[points to the white candles with red stripes]_ These candles are white with red stripes! Good job.

 **Blue:** _[nods in agreement; barks "Good job!"]_  
 _[During the next line, Blue grabs all the white candles with red stripes and puts them away o.c.]  
_ **Joe:** _[turns to Blue]_ Alright, Blue! Now that we found the candles, what else should we find next on the list?

 **Blue:** _[points to the cupcakes drawing; barking "Now we gotta find four blue cupcakes."]  
_ **Joe:** Okay! _[turns back to the viewers]_ So, the next thing we need to find are four blue cupcakes! _[gestures the viewers to follow him and Blue as they head o.c. left]_

 _[Cut to the other side of the kitchen where the back window's at as Joe and Blue come into view; this side of the kitchen features the back door that's open, and the kitchen table where there are three sets of four cupcakes: one green, one red, and one blue; Joe and Blue are oblivious as they still continue looking around the kitchen.]_

 **Viewers:** The cupcakes! Over there!

 **Joe:** _[looks at the cupcakes]_ There are the cupcakes. _[heads on over to the table to sit down along with Blue]_

 _[Cut to a close-up of the kitchen table where Joe and Blue look at the three different sets of cupcakes.]_  
 **Joe:** Do you see which set of cupcakes has blue frosting on them?  
 **Blue:** Bow?  
 **Viewers:** Yes! Over there! _[the four blue cupcakes started shaking; a jingling sound is heard]  
[During the next line, Blue pulls out the marker again and puts a check mark next to the cupcakes drawing on the list.]_

 **Joe:** Yeah! _[points to the four blue cupcakes]_ These four cupcakes have blue frosting on them! You're getting pretty good at this.

 **Blue:** _[nods in agreement; barks "They sure are!"]_  
 _[During the next line, Blue grabs all four blue cupcakes and puts them away o.c.]  
_ **Joe:** _[turns to Blue]_ Now there's just one more thing we need to find on the list!

 **Blue:** _[points to the cake drawing; barking "One big blue cake."]_  
 **Joe:** Right! _[turns back to the viewers; points o.c. right]_ The last thing we need to find is one big blue cake! _[gets up and heads o.c. right along with Blue]_

 _[Cut to the picnic table outside as Joe and Blue come into view; the picnic table features three blue cakes: one small, one big, and one medium; Joe and Blue are oblivious as they continue looking around the backyard.]  
_ **Viewers:** Cakes! Behind you!

 **Joe:** _[looks at the cakes behind them]_ Oh, right behind me. There are cakes behind me. _[heads on over to the picnic table along with Blue]_  
 _[Cut to a close-up of the picnic table where Joe and Blue look at the three different blue cakes.]  
_ **Joe:** These cakes are _all_ blue!  
 **Blue:** _[nods in agreement; barks "All blue!"]_  
 **Joe:** But we need to find the cake that's the biggest!  
 **Blue:** _[nods in agreement; barks "The biggest!"]_  
 **Joe:** Can you show us which cake is the biggest?  
 **Blue:** Bow?  
 **Viewers:** The one right there! _[the big blue cake shakes; a jingling sound is heard]  
[During the next line, Blue pulls out the marker again and puts a check mark next to the cake drawing on the list.]_

 **Joe:** _[points to the big cake]_ That one? _[realizes]_ Oh yeah, that one's big enough! Good eye.

 **Blue:** _[nods in agreement; barks "Good eye!"]_  
 _[During the next line, Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper hop into view.]  
_ **Mr. Salt:** How was the scavenger hunt!  
 **Mrs. Pepper:** Did you find all the things on the list?

 **Joe:** _[to Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper]_ We sure did.

 **Blue:** _[nods in agreement; barks "We sure did!"]_  
 **Mrs. Pepper:** You did?  
 **Mr. Salt:** Wonderful!

 **Joe:** Well, we had some help from our friend... _[indicates the viewers]_ At least we couldn't have found all those things without their help.

 **Blue:** _[nods in agreement; barks "That's right!"]_  
 _[During the next line, Blue pulls out the candles and the cupcakes o.c. as she places them on the picnic table next to the cake.]  
_ **Joe:** _[confused]_ But Mr. Salt. Why did you needed us to find _these_ things?

 **Mr. Salt:** Well, we're planning on a little something for Blue's surprise.

 **Joe:** _[still confused]_ Which is what?  
 **Mrs. Pepper:** You'll have to combine three of these things together to figure it out!

 **Joe:** _[turns back to the viewers]_ We'll have to combine all three things together to figure out what Blue's surprise is. Will you help us? _[the viewers responded]_ You will? Great! _[turns back to the Shakers]_ Okay, we're ready.

 **Blue:** _[nods in anticipation; barks "Ready!"]_  
 **Joe:** _[turns back to the viewers]_ What could we make if we combine the candles, cupcakes, and cake, altogether?  
 **Blue:** Bow?  
 _[The viewers respond to the question.]  
_ **Joe:** _[intrigued]_ Ooh! You think? Let's see.

 _[Cut to a close-up of the big blue cake as Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper put the four cupcakes next to it. Mr. Salt grabs six candles and puts them on said big cake while Mrs. Pepper puts each of the four candles on each of said four cupcakes—it is now a pawprint-shaped caked.]  
_ **Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper:** And voilà!  
 _[Pull back to Joe and Blue as they cheer for Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper's greatest creation!]_

 **Joe:** That looks great, Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper!

 **Blue:** _[hops in excitement; barks "It sure does! Is this my gift?"]  
_ **Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper:** Yes!

 **Blue:** _[barks "Thanks, guys!"]_

 **Mr. Salt:** You're very welcome, Blue!  
 **Mrs. Pepper:** Bon appétit!  
 **Blue:** _[hops in excitement; barks "Hooray!"]_

 **Joe:** Thanks, Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper! Great cooking skills!  
 **Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper:** No problem! _[both turn back to Blue]_ Happy Appreciation Ceremony, Blue!  
 **Blue:** _[touched; barks "Thank you!"]_  
 **Joe:** _[turns back to the viewers]_ And thank you for helping us go on a scavenger hunt to find Blue's surprise. I wonder what my surprise would be...  
 **Chorus:  
** _Mail time, mail time, mail time, mail time, mail time!_  
 **Joe:** It's mailtime! _[points o.c. right]_ Let's go! _[heads o.c. right]_

 _[Cut to the right side of the living room where the window's at where the music starts playing "Mailtime" as Joe comes into view and begins to start dancing; the picture frame now has a green background picture of a golden crown.]_

 **Joe:**  
 _Here's the mail, it never fails!_

 _It makes me wanna wag my tail!_

 _When it comes I wanna wail..._

 _MAIL!_  
 _[The music ends with Mailbox extending his way through the window and next to the arms of the Thinking Chair—which Joe walks over to sit down. Cut to a medium long shot of them.]_  
 **Mailbox:** Happy Appreciation Ceremony, Joe!  
 **Joe:** Thanks, Mailbox!

 **Mailbox:** I know where your greatest gift is!  
 **Joe:** Really? That's great! Where is it?

 **Mailbox:** Your greatest gift is inside your letter! _[opens his lid]  
_ **Joe:** Ooh!  
 _[Joe reaches into Mailbox, and pulls out his letter—the background color of this letter is blue with a green background picture of three squares (representing Joe's squares) on the stamp, a drawing of Joe and Blue, and a purple flap on the back; Mailbox closes his lid.]  
_ **Mailbox:** Enjoy your greatest gift, Joe! _[extends away o.c.]_  
 **Joe:** Bye, Mailbox! _[turns back to the viewers]_ My gift's inside a letter!  
 _[The music starts playing "We Just Got a Letter" as Joe begins to swing the letter back and forth.]  
_ **Joe:**  
 _My gift's inside a letter._  
 _My gift's inside a letter._  
My gift's inside a letter!  
 _I wonder what it is._  
 _[The music ends as Joe begins to open the letter to reveal lots of kids in front of a house.]_  
 **Joe:** Oh, look! It's a gift from our friends!  
 _[Cut to a close-up of all the kids.]  
_ **All:** _[waving]_ Hi, Joe!  
 _[Cut to a close-up of an African-American boy wearing a green baseball cap.]  
_ **African-American Boy Wearing a Green Baseball Cap:** Happy Appreciation Ceremony, Joe! We made this gift especially just for you!  
 _[Cut to a one-minute montage of one of the kids showing how much they love Joe by doing all the things he likes to do as the music starts playing an instrumental version of "Glasses." One of the kids are drawing squares, acting like ducks, playing their own handmade version of Blue's Clues, playing kazoos, acting like turtles, acting out plays of Little Red Riding Hood and Cinderella, painting some papers green and orange, having graham crackers, wiggling, howling and roaring, dancing, playing Presto-Change Joe, dressing up in different costumes, making rhythms with their instruments, drawing the number 1, being happy, pretending to drive cars, singing songs, making duck blankets, and making Love Day cards. After showing Joe all the things he loves to do, the montage ends as we cut back to the kids in front of the house.]  
_ **African-American Boy Wearing a Green Baseball Cap:** We hoped that you enjoyed your greatest gift ever, Joe!  
 **All:** **Happy Appreciation Ceremony, Joe!  
** _[The music ends as we cut back to the living room with Joe.]_  
 **Joe:** _[waving]_ Bye! _[closes the letter and puts it down; turns back to the viewers]_ Wow, that was such a great gift! Our friends sure know how to celebrate.  
 **Mailbox:** _[extends back into view]_ Well, what do you think, Joe?

 **Joe:** It's the greatest gift you've ever given me, Mailbox. Thanks!

 **Mailbox:** _[extends towards Joe a bit to give him a hug]_ You're welcome! _[releases himself]_ Happy Appreciation Ceremony, Joe! _[extends away o.c. again]_

 **Joe:** Bye! _[turns back to the viewers]_ That gift would be the best one I had in years; I gotta show it to everyone else! _[gets up from the Thinking Chair and heads o.c. Right]_

 _[Cut to the other right side of the living room as Joe briefly passes by; the other right side of the living room features the table where there are sheets of music laying next to a blue microphone.]  
_ **Joe:** _[from o.c.]_ Hey, everyone! Look what I got from Mailbox!  
 _[On the end of this line, Blue pokes her head from o.c. left.]  
_ **Blue:** _[barks "Come on, Pawprint!"]_

 _[The pawprint comes into view from o.c. left as it heads toward Blue.]_  
 **Blue:** _[to the pawprint; barks "Pawprint."]_  
 **Pawprint:** _[to Blue; squeaks "Yes?"]  
[Blue whispers something to the pawprint again as it squeaks in agreement again. After a few seconds, the pawprint places itself on the microphone as Blue hops o.c. left; a cymbal roll sound is heard.]  
_ **Viewers:** A clue!  
 **Joe:** _[comes back]_ Yoo-hoo? Oh! _[gives the viewers a thumbs-up]_ Good idea! _[calling]_ **Yoo-hoo~**  
 **Viewers:** No! A clue!

 **Joe:** Oh, a clue! Where is it?

 _[Joe looks around until he looks down at the table where he sees that the pawprint placed itself on the microphone; a drum roll sound is heard.]  
_ **Joe:** Wow! That pawprint managed to place itself on the microphone, meaning that the microphone must be our second clue! Well, we gotta put that in our Handy-Dandy...  
 **Viewers:** Notebook!  
 **Joe:** _[pulls out his notebook]_ Notebook! _[a ding of a chime is heard; takes out the crayon and opens the notebook]_ Okay. So... _[flips through one page]_...a microphone. _[looks at his notebook]  
[Cut to a close-up of the second blank notebook page where a tuba can be heard tooting again as Joe prepares to write down the second clue: A Microphone.]  
_ **Joe:** _[from o.c.]_ Let's draw a circle like this for the microphone's head... _[draws a circle to make the microphone's head]_ ...followed by some criss-crossing lines... _[draws some criss-crossing lines inside the circle]_ ...then a rectangle for the handle... _[draws a rectangle below the circle to make the handle]_ ...and a button here... _[draws a circle on the rectangle to make the button]_ ...and we have a microphone. _[cut to a medium close shot of him holding his notebook]_ So far, our clues are a stage...  
 _[The camera turns up slightly where an image of the stage drawing rises above Joe's left side as he looks up; grand piano chords are heard pressing rhythmically. Joe turns back to the viewers.]_  
 **Joe:** ...and a microphone!

 _[An image of the microphone drawing rises above Joe's right side as he looks up; bass guitar strings can be heard strumming rhythmically. Joe turns back to the viewers.]  
_ **Joe:** So what should we do for the pawprint with a stage... _[points to the stage drawing as it enlarges again]_ ...and a microphone? _[the stage drawing reduces again as he points to the microphone drawing as it enlarges before it reduces as well]_  
 _[The viewers respond to the question.]  
_ **Joe:** Ooh! That might be it! But I think we should probably find our last clue.  
 _[The camera turns down slightly as the images descend back into the notebook as he closes it.]_  
 **Mr. Salt:** _[from o.c.]_ Oh, Joe! Blue!  
 **Joe:** _[points o.c. left]_ Come on! _[heads o.c. left]  
[Cut to a medium shot of the kitchen table where Mr. Salt's already at as Joe and Blue come into view to sit down.]  
_ **Blue:** Bow?  
 **Mr. Salt:** You're all just in time because we're about to unveil our greatest gift for- _[indicates the viewers]_ -you!

 **Joe:** Oh, my! _[turns to the viewers]_ You also have a gift!

 **Blue:** _[giddy with excitement; barks "You have a gift!"]_

 **Mr. Salt:** That's right!

 **Joe:** Wow! That's fantastic, Mr. Salt! What is it?  
 **Blue:** _[filled with anticipation; barks "Yeah?"]_

 **Mr. Salt:** I'll go get it.  
 _[Mr. Salt hops o.c. right as Joe and Blue turn back to the viewers.]  
_ **Joe:** What do _you_ think it could be?  
 **Blue:** Bow?  
 _[The viewers respond to the question.]  
_ **Joe:** Wow! That's interesting!  
 **Blue:** _[nods in agreement; barks "Uh-huh!"]_  
 **Mr. Salt:** _[from o.c.]_ Here it is!  
 _[Mr. Salt comes back holding a board game with a spinner.]  
_ **Mr. Salt:** _[sets the board game with the spinner down on the table]_ Behold!  
 **Joe:** _[simultaneously]_ Wow!  
 **Blue:** _[simultaneously; barks "Wow!"]  
_ **Joe:** _[turns back to the viewers]_ It's a game!  
 **Blue:** _[nods in agreement; barks "A game!"]_  
 **Joe:** _[turns back to Mr. Salt]_ Mr. Salt. What kind of game is this?  
 **Mr. Salt:** It's a game show that uses a spinner!  
 **Joe:** Wow! _[turns back to the viewers]_ This game is a game show that uses a spinner! _[turns back to Mr. Salt]_ How do you play it?  
 **Mr. Salt:** Why don't you all go ahead and find out?  
 _[During the next line, Mr. Salt hops away o.c.]_

 **Joe:** _[turns back to the viewers]_ Do you want to play? _[the viewers responded]_ You do? Fantastic! _[gets up from the table along with Blue]_  
 **Blue:** _[excited; barks "Come on!"]_  
 _[Pull back where Blue begins to bark "Blue Skidoo" as she spins around and skidoos right into the board game with the spinner, which Joe followed suit as he gets himself ready into position. The music starts playing "Blue Skidoo" as Joe begins to start dancing.]  
_ **Joe:**  
 _Blue skidoo, we can too!_  
 _[The music ends as Joe skidoos into the board game with the spinner. Cut to Joe skidooing right out of a retro light picture frame that has a picture of the kitchen as he and Blue appear to be on what looks like the backstage of a game show.]_  
 **Joe:** Wow! _[to the viewers]_ This must be where the game show is.  
 **Blue:** _[nods in agreement]_ Bow, bow!

 **Joe:** So, any idea how to play?

 _[On the end of this line, an anthropomorphic microphone stand, with slick hair and a bow tie, hops into view.]  
_ **Microphone Stand:** Welcome!

 **Joe:** Oh! _[turns back to the viewers]_ It's a microphone stand! _[to the microphone stand]_ Hello there!  
 **Microphone Stand:** My name's Mike, and I'm the host of this game show!

 **Joe:** It's a pleasure to meet you, Mike!

 **Microphone Stand (Mike):** Likewise! The game show is called "It's All About You! You! You!"  
 _[On the end of this line, curtains drop down from above as a giant spinner with pictures of six choices (a ball shooting towards a hoop, an apple and a juice box, a green person hiding behind a door, three question marks, another green person swimming in water, and a wrench in a toolbox) slides into view while balloons and confetti drop down on the floor.]_

 **Joe:** _[astounded]_ Wow! This is great!  
 **Blue:** _[astounded; barks "It sure is!"]_  
 **Mike:** Yes! _[clears throat]_ Okay! Now here are the rules: when I count to three,- _[indicates the viewers]_ -you will have to blow on the spinner in order to find out where it's going to point to. And when the arrow points at the picture it stops to, then that's what you are playing, okay? Whenever you're ready.

 **Joe:** Okay. _[turns back to the viewers]_ Are you ready to play? _[the viewers responded]_ You are? Great. _[turns back to Mike]_ Okay, Mike. We're ready.

 **Mike:** Alright! Here we go!  
 _[During the next line, a timpani drum can be heard pounding.]  
_ **Mike:** 1\. 2. 3. Blow!  
 **Joe:** _[gestures the viewers to blow on the spinner]_ Go ahead! Blow on the spinner!  
 _[The music starts playing "Spin the Wheel" as the spinner begins to start spinning around, implying that the viewers have blown on the spinner.]  
_ **All:**  
 _What's it gonna point to?_  
 _What's it gonna be?_  
 _It's gotta point to something._  
 _And it looks like it will point to..._  
 _[On the end of the last verse, we cut to a close-up of the spinner where it slowly stops at the picture of the ball shooting towards a hoop.]  
_ **Mike:** _[pokes his head o.c. right]_ You've chosen a game of "Dunk the Ball!"  
 _[Cut to a medium shot of Joe and Blue.]_  
 **Joe:** Wow! _[turns back to the viewers]_ We're gonna play "Dunk the Ball!" Now, here's how it works: when Blue and I say "Dunk the ball", you need to dunk the ball.  
 _[Pull back as a hoop drops down into view.]_  
 **Joe:** There's a hoop!  
 **Blue:** _[barks "A hoop!"]_  
 _[Suddenly, a red ball is thrown into view as Joe quickly catches it.]  
_ **Joe:** _[holding the ball]_ And here's the ball!  
 **Blue:** _[barks "The ball!"]_  
 **Joe:** _[chuckles]_ Oh! _[holds the ball in front of the camera]_ Here you go! _[hands the ball in front of camera o.c. center]_ Do you got it? _[the viewers responded]_ Great! Are you ready? Here we go!  
 **Blue:** _[barks "Here we go!"]_  
 **Joe:** _[simultaneously]_ Dunk the ball!  
 **Blue:** _[simultaneously; barks "Dunk the ball!"]  
[The ball shoots right into the hoop, implying that the viewers have thrown the ball.]  
_ **Joe:** _[giving the viewers two-thumbs up]_ You did it! You dunked the ball!  
 **Blue:** _[hops in excitement; barks "You did it!"]_

 **Mike:** You did great!

 **All:** Hooray!

 **Mike:** Now we're going to play another game.

 _[On the end of this line, the hoop lifts back up o.c. top.]_

 **Joe:** _[turns back to the viewers]_ Are you ready for another game? _[the viewers responded]_ You are? Great.

 **Mike:** Excellent! And don't forget to blow on the spinner when I count to three, alright? Here we go!  
 _[During the next line, a timpani drum can be heard pounding again.]  
_ **Mike:** 1\. 2. 3...  
 **All:** Blow!  
 _[The music starts playing "Spin the Wheel" again as the spinner begins to start spinning around again, implying that the viewers have blown on the spinner again.]  
_ **All:**  
 _What's it gonna point to?_  
 _What's it gonna be?_  
 _It's gotta point to something._  
 _And it looks like it will point to..._  
 _[On the end of the last verse, we cut to a close-up of the spinner where it slowly stops at the green person hiding behind the door.]  
_ **Mike:** _[pokes his head o.c. right]_ You've chosen a game of "Hide and Seek!"

 _[Cut to a medium shot of Joe and Blue.]_  
 **Joe:** "Hide and Seek!" Wow! Okay. Here's how you play: Blue and I will go into hiding. After we explain where we're hiding, we'll ask you where we are and you'll respond.  
 **Blue:** _[nods in agreement; barks "That's right!"]_  
 **Joe:** _[turns to Blue]_ Let's go! _[heads o.c. right along with Blue]  
[Cut to the other side of the game show where it's surrounded by four different objects: a tree, a purple couch, a big rock, and a wooden desk; Joe and Blue's voices are heard somewhere around on this side.]  
_ **Joe:** _[from o.c.]_ We'll give you a hint: we're hiding behind something that you sit on...  
 **Blue:** _[from o.c.; barks "Something that you sit on!"]_  
 **Joe:** _[from o.c.]_ ...and is the same color as grapes.  
 **Blue:** _[from o.c.; barks "The same color as grapes!"]_  
 **Joe:** _[from o.c.]_ Where do you think we're hiding from?  
 **Viewers:** The couch!

 **Joe:** _[pokes his head up from behind the couch]_ You're right! We _were_ hiding behind the couch!

 **Blue:** _[pokes her head up from behind the couch; barks "Great job!"]_

 **Mike:** _[comes into view]_ You did it!

 **All:** Hooray!  
 **Mike:** Let's come on back for one more game. _[heads o.c. left along with Joe and Blue]_  
 _[Cut back to the main side of the game show where the spinner's at as Joe, Blue, and Mike, come into view.]  
_ **Mike:** Are you ready? And remember-  
 **Joe:** _[gives Mike an A-OK sign]_ We know! We'll blow on the spinner when you count to three.  
 **Blue:** _[nods in agreement; barks "Yeah!"]_  
 **Mike:** Wonderful! Ready?  
 _[During the next line, a timpani drum can be heard pounding once again.]  
_ **Mike:** 1\. 2. 3...  
 **All:** Blow!  
 _[The music starts playing "Spin the Wheel" once again as the spinner begins to start spinning around once again, implying that the viewers have blown on the spinner once again.]  
_ **All:**  
 _What's it gonna point to?_  
 _What's it gonna be?_  
 _It's gotta point to something._  
 _And it looks like it will point to..._  
 _[On the end of the last verse, we cut to a close-up of the spinner where it slowly stops at the three question marks.]  
_ **Mike:** _[pokes his head o.c. right]_ You've chosen a game of "Answer the Question!"

 _[Cut to a medium shot of Joe and Blue.]_  
 **Joe:** Wow! "Answer the Question!"  
 **Blue:** _[barks "Answer the Question!"]  
_ **Joe:** Okay! Now here's what you need to do: when Mike asks you a question, you have to answer it.

 **Blue:** _[nods in agreement; barks "Answer it!"]_  
 _[Pull back as a podium slides into view past Joe and Blue.]  
_ **Mike:** Alright! Let's begin! _[clears throat]_ Here's your question: when Blue wants to do something but can't say it in words, what does she do instead?

 **Joe:** Ooh. _[turns back to the viewers]_ When Blue wants to do something but can't say it in words, what does she do instead?

 **Blue:** Bow?  
 **Viewers:** Play Blue's Clues!  
 **Joe:** Play Blue's Clues?

 **Blue:** _[barks "Play Blue's Clues?"]_

 **Mike:** That is... correct! Whenever Blue wants to do something but can't say it in words, she makes up a game of Blue's Clues so we can figure out what she really wants!

 **Joe:** Oh, I get it now! That's what we always do!

 **Blue:** _[nods in agreement; barks "Oh, yeah!"]_  
 **Mike:** Congratulations! You are the winners of "It's All About You! You! You!"  
 _[On the end of this line, balloons and confetti drop down to the floor again as the curtains open to reveal a shiny, golden trophy.]  
_ **Mike:** As a reward for playing three games on the spinner,- _[indicates the viewers]_ -you deserve this shiny, golden trophy for all of your hard work!  
 _[During the next line, the curtains close after Mike grabs the trophy.]  
_ **Mike:** _[grabs the trophy and hops in front of the camera]_ Here you are; it's yours! _[hands the trophy in front of camera o.c. center]_ Do you have it? _[the viewers responded]_ Great! _[hops back towards Joe and Blue]_ Thank you all for playing "It's All About You! You! You!" Enjoy your trophy! _[hops away o.c. right]  
[On the end of this line, the spinner slides o.c. left as the curtains rise back up to reveal the backstage area that still has the retro light picture frame that has the picture of the kitchen; Joe turns back to the viewers.]_  
 **Joe:** You've done an excellent job playing all those games just by blowing on the spinner! Well, how did you like your gift?  
 _[The viewers respond to the question.]  
_ **Joe:** Aw! I'm glad you've loved it!  
 **Blue:** _[hops in agreement; barks "Me too!"]_  
 _[Blue begins to bark "Blue Skidoo" as she spins around and skidoos right back into the retro light picture frame; Joe takes notice of this.]  
_ **Joe:** Oh, yeah! _[turns back to the viewers]_ We should probably try to find our last clue to figure out what we should do for the pawprint. _[gestures the viewers to skidoo back home with him]_ Come on!  
 _[Joe heads on over to the retro light picture frame to get himself ready into position as he begins to start dancing and skidooing back into said retro light picture frame. Cut to Joe skidooing back to the kitchen from the board game with the spinner where he accidentally stumbles o.c. right]  
_ **Joe:** Whoa!  
 _[On the end of this line, Sidetable Drawer comes into view as Blue pokes her head from o.c. left.]_  
 **Sidetable Drawer:** What was that?  
 **Blue:** _[barks "Pawprint!"]_  
 _[The pawprint comes into view from o.c. left as it heads toward Blue.]_  
 **Blue:** _[to the pawprint; barks "Come on!."]_  
 **Pawprint:** _[to Blue; squeaks "What is it?"]  
[Blue whispers something to the pawprint once again as it squeaks in agreement once again. After a few seconds, the pawprint places itself on top of Sidetable Drawer as Blue hops o.c. left; a cymbal roll sound is heard.]  
_ **Viewers:** A clue, a clue!  
 **Joe:** _[stumbles back into view]_ You know, I'm really glad you enjoyed your gift. _[chuckles]_ Did I missed anything?  
 **Viewers:** A clue!  
 **Joe:** I'm missed a clue?  
 _[Joe looks around until he looks at Sidetable where he sees that the pawprint placed itself on her at the last second before doing a double take; a drum roll sound is heard.]_

 **Joe:** Sidetable! _[points to the pawprint on top of Sidetable]_ That pawprint placed itself on you, and now you're our third clue!  
 **Sidetable Drawer:** _[notices the pawprint on top of her]_ Whoa! It must be really nice to be a clue for once!  
 **Joe:** It sure is! _[indicates the viewers]_ And _we're_ going to put you in our Handy-Dandy... _[pulls out his notebook]_ ...Notebook! _[a ding of a chime is heard; takes out the crayon and opens the notebook]_  
 **Sidetable Drawer:** _[hops in excitement]_ Cool! I've always wondered what it feels like to be the one inside the notebook instead of the notebook being inside me all the time!  
 **Joe:** _[flips through a couple of pages]_ Okay, Sidetable. Hold still!  
 **Sidetable Drawer:** _[does so]_ Like this?  
 **Joe:** Perfect! _[looks at his notebook]_  
 _[Cut to a close-up of the third blank notebook page where a tuba can be heard tooting once again as Joe prepares to write down the third and final clue: Sidetable Drawer.]  
_ **Joe:** _[from o.c.]_ Let's draw a trapezoid with a rectangle at the bottom for Sidetable's table top... _[draws a trapezoid with a rectangle at the bottom to make Sidetable's table top]_ ...then a line that goes down and around for her legs... _[draws a line that goes down and around to make Sidetable's legs]_ ...a rectangle for her drawer... _[draws a rectangle to make Sidetable's drawer]_ ...eyes and mouth... _[draws Sidetable's eyes and mouth]_ ...and a little knob for her nose! _[draws a circle to make the knob for Sidetable's nose]_ Look, it's Sidetable Drawer!  
 _[Cut back to Joe as he shows Sidetable his self-portrait drawing of her in his notebook; the pawprint that originally placed itself on Sidetable Drawer has disappeared.]  
_ **Sidetable Drawer:** _[impressed]_ Yup! That _does_ look like me!  
 **Joe:** _[chuckles as he closes his notebook; realizes]_ We have all three clues to figure out what we should do for the pawprint! _[puts his crayon back in the notebook's spiral]_ It's time to sit in our...  
 _[The music starts playing "The Thinking Chair." instrumental theme song.]_

 **Viewers:** Thinking Chair!

 **Joe:** Thinking Chair! _[points o.c. right]_ Come on! _[runs o.c. right]_  
 _[Cut to the Thinking Chair where the music quickly ends as Joe comes into view and sits down on said Thinking Chair.]  
_ **Joe:** Okay! Now that we're in our Thinking Chair... _[holds up his notebook; a ding of a chime is heard]_ ...let's think! _[takes out the crayon and opens the notebook]_ Now what should we do for the pawprint... with a stage...  
 _[The camera turns up slightly where an image of the stage drawing rises above Joe's left side once again as he looks up; grand piano chords are heard pressing rhythmically. Joe turns back to the viewers.]  
_ **Joe:** ...a microphone...  
 _[An image of the microphone drawing now rises above Joe's head as he looks up; bass guitar strings can be heard strumming rhythmically. Joe turns back to the viewers.]  
_ **Joe:** _[chuckles]_ ...and Sidetable Drawer?

 _[An image of Sidetable's self-portrait drawing now rises above Joe's right side as he looks up; various hands can be heard clapping rhythmically. Joe closes his notebook and puts his crayon back in the spiral as he turns back to the viewers.]  
_ **Joe:** Well, maybe Sidetable could get up on the stage... _[Sidetable's self-portrait drawing hops on the stage drawing]_ ...and do something. Yeah! Maybe she could use a microphone to... _[the microphone drawing is then placed next Sidetable's self-portrait drawing]_ ...speak, or make noise, or...  
 **Viewers:** Sing!  
 _[On the end of this line, Sidetable's self-portrait drawing begins singing through the microphone drawing as images of music note drawings appear above her head.]_  
 **Joe:** Yeah! Sing! Sidetable could use the microphone to sing on stage! Then what would we be having?  
 _[Long pause, images of a crowd drawing appear right in front of the stage drawing as Sidetable's self-portrait drawing continues singing through the microphone drawing.]_  
 **Viewers:** A concert!  
 **Blue:** _[pops up from behind the Thinking Chair and nods; barks "A concert!"]  
_ **Joe:** _[gasps]_ A concert! That's it! We'll hold a concert in our backyard just for the pawprint! We just figured out Blue's Clues!

 _[The music starts playing "We Sat on Down." During the song, Blue copies Joe's movements when he sings "Figured it Out" and "Smart."]_

 **Joe:**

 _We sat on down._

 _Figured it out._

 _[During the next line, the answer turns back into it's original state as drawings of the three clues before transforming back.]_

 **Joe:**

 _What Blue's Clues were all about._

Wow, you know what?

 _We're really smart!_

 _[The music ends as Blue barks the four last tunes in time before the camera turns down slightly.]_

 **Joe:** _[points o.c. left]_ Come on! _[gets up from the Thinking Chair and heads o.c. left along with Blue]_

 _[Cut to the backyard where everyone's finished setting up the stage as Joe comes into view to meet up with Sidetable.]  
[_ _Note_ _:_ _ **The stage is similar to the ones seen in "Blue's Big Musical Movie" and "Bluestock".**_ _]_

 **Joe:** _[to Sidetable]_ Sidetable. Are you ready to sing your song for the pawprint?

 **Sidetable Drawer:** _[confident]_ You bet! And there's plenty more big surprises where that came from. _[hops o.c. left behind the stage]  
_ **Joe:** _[realizes]_ Oh. _[turns to everyone]_ It's almost time, everyone! It's time to bring the pawprint over here. _[turns to the viewers]_ On the count of three, we need yell "Oh, Pawprint!" as loud as possible. You ready? _[the viewers responded]_ Great! Here we go. 1. 2. 3!  
 **All:** _[simultaneously]_ **Oh, Pawprint!**  
 **Viewers:** _[simultaneously]_ **Oh, Pawprint!**  
 **Joe:** Louder!  
 **All:** _[simultaneously]_ **OH, PAWPRINT!**  
 **Viewers:** _[simultaneously]_ **OH, PAWPRINT!**  
 _[Suddenly, the aforementioned pawprint floats down into view using a small blue balloon as we cut to a close-up of it.]  
_ **Joe:** _[from o.c.]_ Look! There's the pawprint! It made it just in time!  
 _[Pull back as the pawprint safely lands on the ground.]  
_ **Pawprint:** _[waving; squeaks "Hey, everybody!"]_  
 **All:** Hey there, Pawprint!  
 _[Joe then kneels before the pawprint as we cut to a medium shot of them.]  
_ **Joe:** We have a surprise for you, Pawprint!  
 **Pawprint:** _[anticipated; squeaks "A surprise for me?"]  
_ **Joe:** _[nods]_ Yeah! Now cover your eyes.

 _[The pawprint then covers its eyes with its hands (which are all fingers) as Joe brings it towards the front of the stage o.c. left.]_

 **Joe:** Okay, and... open them.

 _[On the end of this line, we cut to a full shot of the stage as everyone comes into view; a timpani drum can be heard pounding.]_

 **All:** Ta-daa! Surprise, Pawprint!

 _[On the end of this line, Sidetable Drawer comes out from behind the curtains of the stage carrying a microphone stand; a triumphant fanfare can be heard playing along with various children cheering and applauding!]_

 **Sidetable Drawer:** Hello, everyone!

 **All:** Hello, Sidetable Drawer!

 **Sidetable Drawer:** And I brought some more surprises with me!

 _[On the end of this line, the curtains open up to reveal the following people standing in front of each microphone stand: Joe's older brother, Steve with his guitar, their grandmother, their next door neighbor, Miranda, and their musical bass clef friend, G-Clef!]_

 **Steve:** Ta-daa!

 **Joe:** _[points to them]_ Look! _[turns to the viewers]_ It's my brother, Steve, our grandma, Miranda, and G-Clef! _[waves at them]_ Hi, everyone!

 **Steve:** _[waves back at Joe]_ Hey, Joe!

 **Steve and Joe's Grandmother:** _[waves back at Joe]_ Hello, dear!  
 **Miranda:** _[waves back at Joe]_ Hi, Joe!  
 **G-Clef:** _[waves back at Joe]_ Hey! What's happenin', Joe?

 **Joe:** You're all just in time to help us with the pawprint's surprise!

 **All:** Yeah! / Whoo! / Alright! / Yay!

 **Sidetable Drawer:** Okay, everyone! I like to dedicate this song to all of my friends, including the pawprint!  
 **Pawprint:** _[blushes in embarrassment; squeaks "Oh, you guys!"]_

 **All:** _[applauding]_ Hooray!  
 **Sidetable Drawer:** _[turns to Steve]_ Hit it, Steve!

 **Steve:** You got it!

 _[Steve then began strumming his guitar rhythmically where the music starts playing "Thank You, Pawprint!" as we dissolve to an extreme close-up of Sidetable Drawer. During the next lines, the camera slowly zooms out as Sidetable begins to start singing.]_

 **Sidetable Drawer:**

 _Pawprint. You know you're more than just a clue._

 _You're a friend to me and Blue._

 _You're like a friend to almost everyone._

 _[Dissolve to some scenes from "Math!" where Steve spotted a pawprint some lemons after buying his new hat and crayon at the present store, "Mechanics!" where Steve was spotting a pawprint on the string he was pulling, "Snack Time" where Steve was trying to spot the straw containing multiple pawprints behind the other straws, and "What Did Blue See?" where Steve spotted a pawprint on a pile of sticks behind a vase full of water on the table.]_

 **Sidetable Drawer:**

 _[voice over]_

 _Oh, Pawprint. We love you in the neighborhood._

 _We love you more than anyone would._

 _We always know you're a bundle of fun._

 _[Dissolve to some more scenes from "Dress Up Day" where Joe spotted a pawprint on the color green while dressed up as Robot Joe, "Shape Searchers" where Joe was trying to spot a pawprint on the shopping cart, "Colors Everywhere!" where Joe was asking Franny if she's seen a clue anywhere in the living room as he's unaware that she's hiding behind the blue paint stain containing a pawprint, "A Surprise Guest" where Joe tried to spot the tall pawprint, "Patience" where Joe and Periwinkle spotted a pawprint on the roof out in the backyard, and "Joe Gets a Clue!" where Joe turns Steve around to show him the pawprint on a spiral.]_

 **Sidetable Drawer:**

 _[voice over]_

 _Oh, Pawprint. You're extraordinary._

 _You're kinda contemporary._

 _The color of a blueberry._

 **All:**

 _[voice overs]_

 _Yeah, Pawprint!_

 _[Dissolve to even more scenes from "Magenta Comes Over" where Steve spots a pawprint on the camera he's holding, "Blue's Senses" where Steve obliviously reveals a pawprint on the box, and "Blue Goes to the Doctor" where Joe spots a pawprint on himself.]_

 **All:**

 _[voice overs]_

 _And thank you, Pawprint._

 _Thank you, Pawprint. Thank you!_

 _[Dissolve to even more scenes from "Superfriends!" where Steve, as Stripe Man, sees Blue, as Super Blue, leaving a pawprint on a pile of clothes, "Contraptions!" where Joe tries to spot the bird containing a pawprint, "Inventions" where a confused Steve asks Sidetable about what's so funny as he's unaware that there is a pawprint on his notebook, and "Can You Help?" where Joe spots a pawprint on a basket on the bed.]_

 **Sidetable Drawer:**

 _[voice over]_

 _Oh, Pawprint. You're super great._

 _You're cool at any rate._

 _Whether it's early or late._

 _[Dissolve to even more scenes from "Up, Down, All Around!" where Joe spots a pawprint hiding under a yellow sheet of paper underneath the table, "What is Blue Trying to Do?" where Steve sees a pawprint on the finished picture of him and Blue as he tells the viewers that they're good at showing him before doing a double take, and "Blue's Big Musical Movie" where Steve shows the viewers the pawprint he found (his first clue!) inside a drawer that fell into his hands.]_

 **Sidetable Drawer:**

 _[voice over]_

 _Oh, Pawprint. You help us on any date._

 _So much we really should state._

 _We really don't mean to wait!_

 _[Dissolve to yet another scene from "Steve Goes to College" where Joe and Steve spotted a pawprint on some magnetic numbers connected to the refrigerator.]_

 **Miranda:**

 _[voice over]_

 _We really don't mean to wait!_

 **G-Clef:**

 _[voice over]_

 _To wait!_

 **Steve, Joe, and their Grandmother:**

 _[voice overs]_

 _To wait!_

 _[Dissolve to a few more scenes from "Bedtime Business" where Joe spotted a pawprint on the toothbrush after trying to explain what it is, "What Does Blue Want to Make?" where Steve explains to the viewers that he's okay as he's unaware that the sock he slipped on was now containing a pawprint, "What Time is it For Blue?" where Steve spotted a pawprint on a book and explains to the viewers that it's both a book and a clue, and "Joe's First Day" where Steve spotted a pawprint on the sound (quacking) coming from the radio.]_

 **All:**

 _[voice overs]_

 _And thank you, Pawprint._

 _Thank you, Pawprint. Thank you~_

 _[Dissolve to yet another scene from "Animal Behavior" where Steve waddles along with a waddling pawprint that he spotting spotted before.]_

 **All:**

 _[voice overs]_

 _And thank you, Pawprint._

 _Thank you, Pawprint. Thank you!_

 _[Dissolve to one more scene from "Blue's Big Treasure Hunt" where Steve spotted a pawprint on a green striped dress dangling from a tree that grows green striped things in the Land of Great Discovery before dissolving back to the present where Sidetable, Steve, Joe, their grandmother, Miranda, and G-Clef, are seen standing beside Sidetable on seperate sides. During the next line, all six of them sing through Sidetable's microphone stand altogether for the last verse.]_

 **All:**

 _Thank you, Pawprint. Thank you~_

 _[On the end of this last verse, the music ends as Blue joins in when they sing the words "Thank you!" ;Thunderous cheers, whistles, and applauds, can all be heard from everyone o.c. as we cut to a close-up of the pawprint, who's completely touched by the song.]_

 **Pawprint:** _[touched; squeaks "You guys are the greatest!"]  
[The pawprint hops o.c. center as we cut back to the group onstage where it hops into view.]_

 **Joe:** So, Pawprint. Did you like your gift?

 **Pawprint:** _[hops around in excitement; squeaks "It was the greatest gift I've ever gotten in my entire life!"]_  
 **All:** _[touched]_ Aww!  
 **Joe:** _[turns to the viewers]_ The pawprint says that it was the greatest gift that it has ever gotten in its entire life!  
 **Pawprint:** _[hops up and down for joy; squeaks "Thank you all so much for making this the best Appreciation Ceremony for me!"]_  
 **Joe:** _[turns back to the viewers]_ The pawprint says thank you so much for making this the best Appreciation Ceremony for it! _[turns back to the pawprint]_ Well, you're very welcome, Pawprint.  
 _[On the end of this line, the pawprint then embraces itself to Joe and Blue in a warm hug, much to everyone else's delight.]  
_ **All:** _[from o.c.]_ Aww!  
 _[They all release themselves from the warm hug as Joe and Blue turn back to the viewers with heartfelt expressions on both of their faces—they have all enjoyed their appreciation ceremony.]  
_ **Joe:** And thank you so much for coming to our appreciation ceremony today; it really means a lot to us.  
 **Blue:** _[nods in agreement; barks "It sure does!"]_  
 _[The music starts playing "The So Long Song" as Joe begins to sing and dance while everyone else followed suit.]_

 **Joe:**

 _Now it's time for so long._

 _But we'll sing just_

 _one more song._

 _Thanks for doing your part._

 _You sure are smart._

 _You know with me_

 _and you_

 _the pawprint and Blue,_

 _[Blue and the pawprint both hopped in response]_

 _we can do anything_

 _that we wanna do!_

 _We can do anything..._

 **Pawprint:** _[squeaks " That we wanna do! "]_

 **Joe:** _[waving]_ Bye! See you later! Happy Appreciation Ceremony!

 **Blue and the Pawprint:** _[waving; in unison "Happy Appreciation Ceremony!"]_  
 _[The music ends as everyone continues celebrating their appreciation ceremony!]_

 **THE END**


End file.
